The invention concerns an LC display with at least one optoelectronic component and a light source for backlighting of the display, as well as the method for controlling backlighting.
Control of backlighting in LC displays that have backlighting can occur as a function of the surrounding brightness. This is particularly advantageous in battery-operated equipment or portable equipment equipped with batteries, since the energy consumption of backlighting is very high. In order to permit expedient control of backlighting, a light sensor, generally a photodiode, must, if possible, accurately measure the light intensity of the surrounding light falling on the display. Suitable arrangement of the sensor is problematical precisely in small devices. In particular, unintended shading, for example, by the hands of the user, must be avoided. Similar problems occur in infrared sensors for receiving signals of an electronic device (for example, remote control), which are often also arranged in the vicinity of the display.